


Repairs of the Heart

by Kris534



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, i love all of you guys, this is for the amazing bb52 discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Brownie almost loses B-52.





	Repairs of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamikaze_Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/gifts).



Everything was fine. Brownie was sure that this fight was going to go smoothly, with everyone leaving the fight with only minor injuries, the worst being a deep cut. The battle was going down to Brownie, B-52 and a couple of others left trying to get rid of the Inugami still floating around, attacking them. Suddenly, the Inugami screams, and lets out a vicious attack, aiming for the Master Attendant. 

Master Attendant was helping Miso Soup help when he fell, and didn’t see the attack incoming. Without thinking, B-52 jumped in front of Master Attendant, taking the full blow. B-52 falls to the ground, with the last thing he sees is his lover, Brownie, running toward him as fast as he could. Brownie picked B-52 in his arms and spoke to him, but B-52 couldn’t hear what he was saying. He reached up and touched Brownie’s cheek, caressing it a bit, before closing his eyes.

“My love...please…”

B-52 hears a voice in the distant...or is it distant? He wasn’t really sure. He feels a bit of pain on his left side. He also hears a bit of...crying. But very quiet crying, like someone is trying not to cry. Who’s crying? 

“Darling..ple...I...ve...you…”

He can feel his consciousness slipping away again. 

B-52 had a peaceful dream. For some reason, he was sitting in a flower field, and he can see his motorcycle in the distant. As soon as he realized where he was, he had so many questions. Why was he here? Where was here exactly? And who was that person coming toward him? The person was just a silhouette, he couldn’t see who they were. The silhouette crouched down and put something on his head. A flower crown? 

Suddenly, the dream felt familiar, like deja vu. This happened before, B-52 was sure of it. So that means...this silhouette is…

He reaches out to the silhouette and shouts the name that is so very dear to him. But the silhouette is suddenly so far away. B-52 closes his eyes and shouts once more.

“Brownie!”

Brownie opens his eyes. He looks around, still in the hospital room, where he was sitting in a chair, leaning against the bed. The butler looks over to B-52 and gasps. B-52 sits there and a small smiles on his face, and a hand going through Brownie’s hair. The smaller man tears up and stands up and hugs his lover tightly. B-52 hugs back, with an even bigger smile on his face. 

The two sit on the bed, sitting across from each other and holding hands. Brownie lets go of one of the joined hands and rests his hand on B-52’s face. He caresses it for a moment, and then leans in to kiss his forehead. B-52 blushes a bit and averts his eyes. Brownie smiles a little and leans in to kiss more places on his face. His nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, and lastly, the corners of his mouth. Once Brownie pulls away, this time it’s B-52’s turn to grab Brownie’s face. 

“My love, I believe you missed.” B-52 says, and gives a smirk on his face. Brownie blushes and opens his mouth to speak, but that chance is taken by B-52 leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's the link to the BB52 discord if you're interested in joining! https://discord.gg/pPhrJP


End file.
